Gia
Gia was a vampire and a recurring character introduced in the second season premiere of the The Originals. She is described as a beautiful, soulful, edgy, rocker-girl who left home at an early age due to her rocky upbringing and who became involved in the New Orleans music scene. She joined Marcel Gerard's new vampire army and quickly became Elijah Mikaelson's protégée and new love interest. She was killed by Elijah's half-brother, Klaus, partly as revenge for Elijah daggering him, for allowing Hayley to try to take Hope, and mainly to gain Dahlia's trust to take her down. Which caused Elijah to lose Klaus' trust and abandoned him. Early History Gia left home at an early age after her mother died and she was forced to live with who she referred to as her "jerk step-dad". While Joshua Rosza initially brought her in one of the groups of humans they were considering recruiting as potential new vampires because she looked "tough", it was actually her rocky upbringing and desire for a meaningful life and close-knit community that led to Marcel agreeing to turn her. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two Gia first appeared in Rebirth, as part of a new group of potential vampire recruits that Josh presented to Marcel. Marcel spoke to them all about what being a vampire could do for them before compelling them to only remember his offer if they're strong enough and dedicated enough to accept his offer. Once they were sent home, Marcel admitted to Josh that he wasn't excited about any of the humans in this group, but Josh placed his bet on the "rocker girl" Gia ultimately coming through for them. That night, she later showed up at Marcel's loft after Marcel and Josh helped the Mikaelsons and Hayley Marshall take down the Guerrera werewolves. She was unaware of how she got there, and awkwardly admitted, "I just found myself here," proving to Marcel that she has the qualities he was looking for in the vampire community he was trying to rebuild. In Alive and Kicking, Marcel brought Elijah to a street full of musicians and artists, where Gia was playing the violin and the bongos for the crowds. After the street had cleared of people, Gia nodded to Marcel in agreement before he snapped her neck in front of Elijah, revealing that he fed her his blood prior to their arrival so that he could turn her into his first new vampire following the massacre of his previous army at the hands of Mikael and the Guerreras. He informed Elijah that when Gia awoke in transition, she would need a mentor, and pointed out that he was hoping Elijah would do a better job with her than he did for Marcel when he was a child. In Every Mother's Son, Gia was seen having completed her transition and was given a daylight ring that was presumably made by the witch Lenore. Marcel continued to try and convince Elijah to take Gia under his wing by having Gia take Elijah to see Lenore after he informed them he was looking for a "cooperative witch." Elijah seemed short with Gia and chastised her for wasting his time when she didn't immediately point out that Elijah had been walking in the wrong direction. He later asked Gia to use compulsion to acquire a python for the sacrificial spell he needed Lenore to cast, though Gia had not learned how to compel people yet, and Elijah didn't stop to explain it to her. As a result, Gia, not knowing what else to do, stole the snake herself. She later returned to Marcel's loft, where she admitted her frustration with Elijah and confessed that she was unsure of how to win him over to get him to join their new community. Marcel encouraged her to continue being herself and insisted that Elijah's fatal flaw was that he can't help but fix what is broken. That night at the bar, Gia was standing near the stage to listen to the band when Elijah appeared and asked her if she was playing that night. When she explained that she hadn't been able to play since she turned, Elijah described the problem that musicians who have just been turned into vampires face with regards to their heightened senses affecting their ability to play. However, he assured her that she could learn to play again, and offered to teach her. When she seemed skeptical, he confessed that if someone had been there to help him and his siblings after they were turned into the Original vampires, he believed that history would have turned out much differently, and seemed to want to save Gia from the same fate. After having some drinks with Elijah, Gia returned to Marcel's loft and explained to him that Elijah had finally agreed to help her, which made Marcel proud. He smiled at her and promised her that Elijah would help them all as he looked around at all of the newly-turned vampires in their community. In Live and Let Die, Gia was partying with the other vampires when the moonlight-ring-clad werewolves, led by Aiden and Oliver, attacked them at Marcel's loft by first throwing the body of a bitten vampire into the loft. Gia angrily asked them what their problem was, because they hadn't done anything wrong, but Aiden retorted that she should learn her history, because it was nothing the vampires hadn't already done to them. Aiden then instructed the vampires to leave the city on the orders of Esther (who was possessing the body of Lenore), who had decided that it was no longer enough for the vampires to stay out of the French Quarter and instead wanted the vampires out of New Orleans all together. The next day, Gia insisted that she and the other vampires didn't want to leave, but Marcel reminded her that there was a difference between knowing how to fight and knowing how to win. While they debated how they could go up against the moonlight-ring-empowered wolves, Elijah arrived to the loft and snapped the necks of several vampires to demonstrate that he would be teaching them. Since Elijah had taken a personal interest in Gia, he decided to train her one-on-one while Marcel instructed the other vampires outside the loft. Knowing that Gia was a musician at heart, he taught her to fight by comparing the moves to a musical composition, using the metaphors of ligato, ostinato, and crescendo. Once Gia successfully overpowered Elijah, he reminded her that she needed to either kill by decapitating her opponent or ripping out their heart, and encouraged her to practice on him. Gia seemed unsure, but did as she was told, and plunged her hand into Elijah's chest to learn how to do it when she was under attack. Their training session was interrupted however, when Hayley arrived with Aiden to inform them that Finn had given the order that the pack's young teenagers (including Aiden's younger brother Nick) would be forced to trigger their werewolf genes by killing Finn's human opponents during the luna sanguinis, or blood moon, to turn them into more soldiers. Gia then joined Hayley, Aiden, Oliver, Marcel, Josh, and Elijah in their mission to rescue the children and take them to a safe house in the Bayou before Finn could force them to kill anyone. While their plan was successful, Elijah and Oliver were overpowered by Esther and Finn while they were distracting the pack, and when Elijah didn't immediately return afterward, Gia became incredibly worried about the fact that they left him out there. When she brought this up to Hayley and Marcel at the loft, Hayley assured her that Elijah could take care of himself, which temporarily comforted her. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Gia and Marcel split up to search the French Quarter for Elijah, whom they still had not heard from since their rescue mission, and they became more worried when they still couldn't find any sign of him. Hayley joined them at the loft and asked them if they would be willing to help her out with her plan to look for Oliver, pointing out that since the two of them were together when they went missing, finding him could help lead them to where Elijah was being held. She informed them that she would only need them to be a distraction for Finn while she sought out Jackson's help to find Oliver. That night, Gia and Marcel stood watch outside Rousseau's where Cami was having drinks with Finn so they could intervene if she needed their help. While they were standing guard, they were caught by a werewolf who immediately reminded them that the wolves had strict orders to kill any vampires found in the Quarter on sight. Marcel ordered Gia to run for her life, which she reluctantly did, but she ultimately decided to come back and help Marcel at the last minute. Both she and Marcel both were bitten by the werewolf for their troubles, but Marcel was finally able to kill the werewolf before he could kill Gia. Back at the loft, Marcel fed Gia a sip of the vial of Klaus' blood he kept in his fridge and instituted a new rule that they couldn't get bitten anymore, as he was running out of their only cure. Marcel then admitted that he thought Gia would have fled, and Gia conceded that while that was something she would have done in her past, due to the fact that she never felt like she fit in anywhere, she insisted that now, she felt like she had a home with their new vampire community, and promised that she wouldn't be running anymore. She joked that she got bitten "saving his ass," and Marcel laughed and thanked her for doing so. When their conversation was interrupted by Cami calling Marcel, Gia looked mildly jealous at the attention he gave her. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Finn traps the Vampires and Werewolves at the compound. Gia tries to attack Finn. She gets burned. Because he messed with her daylight ring. Later Marcel tells her she needs to calm down. She wants to fight the werewolves. Finn puts the hunger spell on the vampires and they try to feed on the werewolves. Davina and Kol do a spell to get the werewolves out of the compound. The werewolves leave, While the vampires are still stuck there. Klaus throws Kol into the barrier holding the vampires. He's angry that Kol set up Rebekah. He wants the vampires to feed on him. In Brotherhood of the Damned, Gia along with the rest of Marcel's Army are trapped at The Abattoir. Finn put a spell on them so they can't control their hunger. And to keep them trapped at The Abattoir. And when the sun goes down they will be so hungry they have no choice but to feed on some random people. She and Josh try to feed on Kol while he is knocked out. Gia and Josh notice Marcel has been bitten by a werewolf. Gia tells off Marcel saying he sucks as their leader. And they will feed on the innocent people outside. Marcel tells his army he has been bitten and he has Klaus's blood and more blood for them at his loft. Eventually the spell keeping them trapped at The Abattoir breaks. They walk through the crowds of people while trying to control their hunger for blood. They all go back to Marcel's loft to feed. And Gia helps Marcel. They talk for a few until Finn interrupts them. And he kidnaps all of them. To get info on what Elijah and Klaus are really hiding which is Hope. In The Devil is Damned, Gia and the rest of Marcel's Army are unconscious at Saint Louis Cathedral. They are put into a van and wake up at The Bayou. The vampires are still under Finn's hunger spell and they begin to feed on the werewolves. Hayley fights most of them off. Eventually with Rebekah and Kol performing a spell to weaken Finn, the hunger spell is finally broken and the vampires pass out. In I Love You, Goodbye, she attends Hayley and Jackson's wedding with Marcel and the other vampires. In They All Asked For You, Elijah asked her for help seeing as her music talents can help win over Josephine LaRue. He gives Gia a piece to play on her violin - the same piece that Josephine once performed on hers - and while Gia is annoyed by the type of music, she agrees to help. Despite her performance, Josephine is not initially won over by Elijah and Gia until Gia exclaims in an annoyed outburst, that she hates Beethoven and then proceeds to play the more modern music she enjoys. Josephine is impressed with Gia's candor, and agrees to an alliance/truce between Elijah's vampires and the witches for the sake of Eva/Rebekah. Later that night, Gia realizes that her outburst what the part Elijah wanted her to play, knowing that Josephine would respect her more for her wild spirit. They share a moment and eventually kiss before proceeding to give into their lust and sleep with each other. In Exquisite Corpse, Elijah and Gia have continued their relationship, though it is unknown if they have any true romantic feelings for each other. Gia once again accompanies Elijah to see Josephine, this time with Hayley as well. Hayley seems annoyed by Elijah and Gia's continuing relationship, though Elijah implies that she had no right to be. Despite this, Gia explains herself to Hayley later, saying that after a thousand years of putting everyone else before himself, Elijah needs to put himself first for a time, and that she is trying to help him through the pain his feelings for Hayley have caused him. Despite this, she stays with Hayley and Hope, and promises her that if any threat makes it through the werewolves protecting them at the compound, she will be a distraction to enable them to escape. In Fire with Fire, Gia goes to see Elijah to see if he's alright and wanting to talk to him about Josephine's demise. Elijah warns her to stay away and when she refuses, he kisses her. Later, she returns compelled by Klaus to take off her daylight ring. Elijah tries to save her. But Klaus holds him against the railing. While she screams in pain, Elijah screams as he watches her being burnt alive. He does this to gain Dahlia's trust. In Ashes to Ashes, Elijah covers her corpse with a sheet. He gently strokes her face over the sheet while he cries. Elijah punches Klaus for her death. Marcel lights her body on fire and Elijah takes her violin. Personality Gia was a beautiful, soulful, edgy, rocker-girl who left home at an early age due to her rocky upbringing and was drawn to the New Orleans music scene. She had been shown to be extremely loyal to her fellow vampires, who she saw as family, and was willing to fight for her loved ones to ensure their safety, as evidenced by her insistence on rescuing Elijah from Esther and risking death to save Marcel from the werewolf who was attacking him. However, she was known for her outspoken nature, and was not afraid to call out those who she believes were in the wrong, whether they were someone she respects like Marcel, or a relative stranger, even one in a position of authority, such as Josephine LaRue. Due to her being a new vampire, she had been shown to have difficulty resisting her hunger in intense situations, like the two instances where Finn cast a hunger spell on the vampires that made them ravenous. Even still, she had been working hard to maintain control and had shown remarkable improvement over time. Gia was also passionate about music, especially jazz music, and enjoyed playing the violin and the bongo drums in the New Orleans music scene. Physical Appearance Gia was a tall woman with long legs and a strong, athletic build overall. She appears to be of Indian or biracial heritage, with creamy brown skin, long dark brown hair that reaches past the bottom of her shoulder blades, and dark brown eyes. She had strong facial features, and was a very beautiful woman. She liked to wear "rocker chic" clothes which consisted of skinny jeans, combat boots, and some sort of top with a leather jacket over it. In terms of jewelry, she was always seen wearing her daylight ring on the middle finger of her left hand, along with several other rings, choker necklaces, and bracelets around her wrists. When the occasion calls for it, she has been seen wearing formal cocktail dresses with her hair in an updo. Powers and Abilities Gia possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Gia had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Elijah Mikaelson Elijah first met Gia when Marcel was trying to encourage him to join the new vampire community that he was building by giving him something to fight for in order to encourage him to join their cause. Marcel took this opportunity to kill Gia in front of Elijah after he previously fed her his blood, knowing that she would wake up a vampire and hoping that Elijah would want to be her mentor after she transitioned. Elijah seemed less than thrilled with the idea at first, but when Gia opened up to him about not being able to play music since she turned, Elijah remembered the difficulty that he and his siblings experienced after they had turned into the first vampires with no one with experience to teach them how to live in control. Knowing that having someone to help her could change everything, Elijah offered his aid to Gia, becoming her mentor. He then taught her how to fight with her new vampire abilities, encouraging her to trust her instincts and inner rhythm and assuring her that he was confident she would be able to kill to defend herself if it came down to it. After Elijah's former love interest, Hayley married her fellow Alpha, Jackson, Elijah moved out of the compound to the Algiers neighborhood where Marcel and Gia resided, and he allowed himself to get close to Gia when she began flirting with him. The two ended up hooking up in They All Asked For You, and seem to have genuine romantic feelings for each other on top of the close friendship they already had. Elijah really started to care for Gia. He tried to protect her from Klaus and Dahlia. He was heartbroken and angry that Klaus killed her for his selfish reasons. Marcel Gerard Gia was training under Marcel to be in his new vampire army. She first met him in Rebirth, when Josh rounded a group of humans up to be in the vampire community he and Marcel were working to rebuild after their numbers were decimated by the Guerrera werewolves' coup. Afterward, Marcel told Josh that he doubted that anyone would come back to take his offer to turn them, not even Gia. So, when she turned up at his door, he felt a mixture of shock and happiness that she actually had what it took to be a vampire in New Orleans. In Alive and Kicking, Marcel turned Gia into a vampire and convinced Elijah to mentor her, telling Elijah that he hoped he would do a better job with her than he did with him. After Gia completed her transition, she and Marcel developed an easy rapport and a close friendship as they worked together to rebuild their community, and she quickly became loyal to him and his cause as the two teamed up with fellow vampires Josh and Elijah, the hybrid Hayley, and the werewolves Aiden and Oliver to help keep the peace between factions. In They All Asked For You, Gia admitted to Elijah that she thought she and Marcel had a connection, but quickly realized otherwise once Rebekah returned to town and his feelings for Rebekah became obvious to Gia. When Marcel finds out she has been killed by Klaus. Himself and Elijah have a funeral for her. Other Relationships *Gia and Josh (Former Allies) *Gia and Klaus (Former Allies/Enemies) *Hayley and Gia (Former Allies/Frenemies) Appearances The Originals Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son '' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Fire with Fire'' (Death) *''Ashes to Ashes'' (Corpse) Season Three *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' (Mentioned) *''The Bloody Crown'' (Mentioned) Season Five *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' (Photo) Legacies Season Two *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' (Photo) Name *'Gia' is from Italian origin and means "God is Gracious". It was originally a short form of Gianna.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gia_(name) Trivia * She was a street musician who played the violin and bongos, but she temporarily lost her muse after turning into a vampire. ** However, after training from Elijah, she was able to return to her music, even playing two gorgeous songs on her violin during a meeting between herself, Elijah, and the witch Regent, Josephine LaRue. *In Alive and Kicking, Marcel snapped her neck after feeding her his blood in order to turn her into a vampire, and afterward, she became Marcel and Elijah's protégée. *She was bitten by a werewolf for the first time in Wheel Inside the Wheel and was later cured by Klaus' blood, which Marcel had in storage for just such an occasion. *In They All Asked For You, she admitted to Elijah that she mistakenly thought she and Marcel had a romantic connection, which was the first time she had ever mentioned of having feelings for Marcel. **In the same episode, she kissed Elijah for the first time. *She loved jazz music, such as that by Eddie South. However, she has stated that she hates Beethoven's music, though she did take the time to learn his Sonata No. 9 in order to impress Josephine. *She is the second vampire to be killed via compulsion to burn in the sun. The first was Isobel Flemming. **Both were compelled by Klaus. *With The Other Side's collapse, she either found peace or went to Hell. Gallery |-|Season Two= Normal_TheOriginals201-0476Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0500Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1166Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0183.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1381.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1445.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1452.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0268.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0519.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0522.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0553.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0928.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-2002.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-2015.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-2104.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0008Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0568Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0591Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0874Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0939ElijahGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0957Gia-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0972ElijahGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1518Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2156Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2167HayleyGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0292.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1422.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1549.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1689.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1936.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1950.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1986.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0434MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0637HayleyMarcelJosjJacksonGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0651.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0657.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0712Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0839MarcelJoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1437MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1449Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2034MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0144JoshGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0147JoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0209JoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0341Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0343JoshGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0645JoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0658Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0672JoahGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0981JosjGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0985Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1143MarcelJoahGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1151JoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1211Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1320Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1745Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1869JoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1887JoshGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1895MarcelJoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2151MarcelJoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2166Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2237MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2283Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2308MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2316Marcel-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2319Gia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2327MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-1718.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-1729.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-1940.jpeg Marcel holding a knocked out Gia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals214-3407.png TO_214_1077MarcelGia.jpg Marcel, Gia, Hayley and Jackson.jpg TO217-013-Gia-Elijah.jpg TO217-028-Gia.jpg Elijah, Gia, Hayley and Josephine.jpg TO217-043~Elijah~Hayley~Josephine~Gia.jpg Josephine and Gia.jpg TO217-061~Elijah~Hayley-Gia-Josephine.jpg TO217-063-Josephine~Hayley~Gia.jpg TO217-097-Gia.jpg TO_222_0389Gia-Elijah.jpg TO_222_0394Gia.jpg TO_222_0405ElijahGia.jpg TO_222_0407EliahGia.jpg TO_222_0837Gia.jpg TO_222_0843Gia.jpg |-|Season Five= TO513-186-Jackson-Hayley-Ivy-Davina-Cami-Aiden-Gia-Josh-Photos.png Quotes :Gia (to Marcel and Josh) : "Hello? Hi. I'm sorry. Uh, this is weird. I just kind of found my way here?" :--''Rebirth'' ---- :Gia (to Elijah) : "So, you're not much of a talker, huh? just looks at her blankly No problem. Last guy I hung out with, he wouldn't shut up, so... guess I'm due for a change--" :Gia (to Elijah) : "How the hell do I do mind compulsion?" :Gia (to Marcel) : "A snake! That was my big lesson of the day. Snake-fetching." :Gia (to Marcel) : "No! I stole the damn thing! Captain Condescension didn't feel the need to cover the mind-control chapter in today's lesson." :Gia (to Marcel) : "I couldn't even get my own family to care about me. How am I supposed to win him ('Elijah) over?"'' :'''Gia (to Elijah) : "Ever since I turned, I haven't been able to play. I don't know why." :--''Every Mother's Son'' ---- :Gia (to Marcel) : "So, show us! You've kicked their ass before, I'm guessing you didn't do it alone." :Gia (to Elijah) : "Tell me again why I don't get to be outside with everybody else. You know, with the nice teacher?" :--''Live and Let Die'' ---- :Gia (to Marcel) : "I got bit saving your ass." :Gia (to Marcel) : "All my life, when things got tough, that's what I would do. I would run, because I never fit in anyway. But this place, what you're building here... it fits. So, I'm in. No running, no matter what." :--''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' ---- :Gia (to Marcel) : "Is that a werewolf bite?" :Gia (to Marcel) : "You hear that? That's the sound of food that we can't even get near while you're sitting here protecting that idiot." :Gia (to Marcel) : "You made us a promise when you turned us. You had goals we bought into. But look at us! We've been wolf-bait, beaten up, stuck exiled across the river, then stuck here! And now, when we're all looking to you for help, you don't even tell us that you're dying." :Gia (to Marcel) : "You're supposed to be our leader, but right now, you suck at it." :Gia (to Marcel) : "I'm gonna give you two minutes to explain why we don't come up there and take the witch. You lied to us! You betrayed everything that you taught us. How can you lead us?" :Gia (to Marcel) : "I think we're gonna make it!" :Gia (to Marcel) : "Welcome back, soldier. Fed you some of Klaus' blood. You weren't exactly lucid. They're all getting into the rest of your blood bags downstairs." :--''Brotherhood of the Damned'' References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased